Huzuz
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 800,000–1,600,000 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir | ruleryear1 = 1367 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Located at the narrow straits between the Golden Gulf and Suq Bay, Huzuz was Zakhara's greatest city. The spectacular view of its gleaming spires could be seen for miles across the water. It was the place where the first Grand Caliph had the vision of the Loregiver, gaining Fate's wisdom and the Law. The city remained the seat of the Grand Caliph, the centermost hub of the enlightened lands. Its ruler, Grand Caliph Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir, Master of the Enlightened Throne, Most High Sovereign of the Land of Fate, the Worthy of the Gods, Scourge of the Unbeliever, Confidant of the Genies, was the most powerful man in Zakhara and therefore one of the most powerful men on all of Toril. Description Huzuz was a large city. 800,000 permanent residents lived there, and at any time there were an additional 200,000-800,000 visitors, pilgrims, and tourists inhabiting the city as well. Many of Huzuz's domed rooves and towers were decked with gold, tile, and inlaid glass, sparkling in the sun. The city positively glowed, giving it the title Huzuz the Golden. Notable features among its renown architecture included the Palace of the Grand Caliph, the Public Gardens, and the Grand Bazaar. Its Golden Mosque was the object of pilgrimage of most Zakharans. The city was known for its far-ranging merchants, universities, sages, and textiles. Tourism was also a considerable source of revenue, especially visits to the Grand Mosque and the Court of Enlightenment. References * Further reading * * * Category:Capitals Category:Monarchies Category:Metropolises Category:City-states Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Cities of the Heart Category:Locations in Interior Zakhara Category:Locations in Zakhara Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Al-Sarif River